A Little Me Time
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sam didn't know why he left. He just wanted some 'me time', whatever THAT means. After going on his trip alone, leaving Dean in Las Vegas, Lucifer, just broken out of his cage, joins Sam, and promises not to judge anything that Sam wants to do. Sam knows better, but ends up getting close to him. He can't tell Dean, though. He just can't. Samifer, will have smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Little Me Time  
TV Show: Supernatural  
Pairings: Samifer and possibly Destiel  
Chapter 1

(I told myself today that I wouldn't start a Samifer fanfic until I got to the part in the series where he showed up, yet, here I am… writing one anyway. I'm going on what I've seen in fanfics, so it might be bad. But Samifer is AWESOME! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! Awkward. I left the caps on and I'm too lazy to fix it. Oh well.)

"Dude! Get back here, now!"

"Dean, I don't want to. Not right now."

"Sammy, how are you acting so calm? You took the car, and all you left for a note was 'I need a little me time'! Where the hell are you?!"

"In the middle of nowhere, driving."

"Where in the middle of nowhere? I'm sending Cas to go get you. You'd better get your ass back here."

"Sorry, Dean. No can do. You've got some weapons for protection if anything happens. And money. Did you even check where I left you at? You should be thanking me."

Dean walked over to the hotel's window and looked out of it. It looked pretty flashy out there.

"No way… freakin' Vegas?"

"We need a break, anyway. And I need some me time. You… you just chill in Vegas. Win some money, do some women… have fun."

"I dunno, Sammy. I don't think it'll be much fun without you here. I'm worried sick. I mean, a week ago you were stuffing your face like a glutton, screwing people, and getting so drunk that you probably lost several IQ points each day. Then, you have the nerve to leave with my car and say 'I need a little me time'. What the hell's the matter with you?"

"I guess I'm a little more depressed than usual. I dunno what it's all about, but I feel like I wanna let loose and go wild. I wanna go on an adventure."

"Can't I come with you on this adventure?"

"Sorry, Dean. No can do. I feel like whatever I'm gonna do during this adventure, I'm not gonna want you to see me do it. I'm hanging up. Later!" Sam hung up. Driving the straight, long stretch to who-knows-where, he wondered what he even meant by that. He spoke aloud to himself, a habit that he had found himself doing sometimes when he wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

"Good grief, what am I even gonna do? I need some advice about now, but everyone I know would tell me to sit back, play nice, and be a good boy. Yet, for some weird reason, I just wanna get down and dirty and let loose more than I ever have. Gosh, I hope I don't do something stupid…" he went silent

Or a few miles and admitted to himself out loud,

"It's lonely…"

He kept driving. Suddenly, after awhile, he heard a familiar voice. It came out as an echo, and he heard rumbling. It was some form of earthquake. Panicking, he pulled the impala over, hoping that the car wouldn't get damaged during the quake. The voice said:

I know.

The voice was answering Sam's feelings of being lonely. Then, a burst of white light suddenly blinded his vision (making him thankful that he pulled over first). He was blinded for several seconds and heard footsteps as someone took their time to reach the impala. He could only see the person's shadow, and recognized the voice when he said,

"Hello, Samuel. I broke out of the cage just for you. Let's have some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Little Me Time

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer and possibly Destiel

Chapter 2

Lucifer came into full view, smiling at Sam. Now Sam was _really_ glad he hadn't been driving. He started backing away from him as far as he could. He was having a hard time doing that, though. The devil left the driver's side, and instead of 'poofing' himself inside the car, he walked over to the passenger's side, got into the impala before Sam could even _think_ to lock it, and asked, his smiling face remaining unchanged,

"So, where are we headed?" he asked casually, as if he expected Sam to be glad to see him. Sam just stared at him, gawking. After a long minute of silence, he said,

"There's no _way_ you're real."

"I am."

"The cage…"

"I may have been a hallucination before, but I'm here now. This is different this time."

"But… how… _how_ did you get out?!"

"Gosh, Sammy… so harsh. You act as if you aren't sympathetic. You _know_ that anyone would want out of the cage. I mean, we spent time together down there. Not exactly _quality_ time, but still… Oh! You wanted to know how I got out! Right… it's kind of strange. It's like it was a little _too_ easy. One of the bars was weak. I put it back in place. Hopefully Michael doesn't figure out that I'm gone and not just in hiding from him. He'd be _so_ pissed!"

Sam was silent. Slowly, he turned his body away from Lucifer so that he was facing forwards. He then, after pausing in that position for a moment, started furiously banging his head against the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk multiple times before Lucifer grabbed him and made him stop.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"No! This can't be happening! Not again! First me, then Cas, then me again?! I can't go crazy again! I have to sleep when I need it! I'm going back to Vegas to get Dean and telling him that I'm hallucinating again—" he was about to start the car again when Lucifer gently grabbed his face on both sides so that he'd look at him.

"I'm real, this time. I'm out of the cage. I came to be with you specifically. I can't and won't affect you're mind, since I'm not in it this time. I promise. You _know_ I keep my word." Sam only looked at him, beweildered. "Sam, you may have forgotten to breathe. Take a deep breath, relax, and let's go someplace together. You said so yourself to Dean that whatever you were going to do, you didn't want him to see." He touched Sam's hand reassuringly, never breaking eye contact. "You also said it was lonely. You probably missed my voice, since I was always around making noise. I'll be here to talk to you, have fun with you, console you, and I won't judge you for anything that you'll do. Whatever happens can and will stay between the two of us."

"…And you're not screwing around when you say you won't tell anyone what I'll do?"

"I promise that it stays between us. I like keeping secrets. Plus, you're special. I like keeping _your_ secrets especially." The Winchester gulped, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "That having been said, what _are_ you going to do, Sam?" after a moment, Sam broke the eye contact between them and started the car.

"I don't know. Put on your seat belt." Lucifer did so. "We're going somewhere to do something and I don't know what. I guess we'll find out when we get there."

He started to drive. The place that should have had a deep crevice where Lucifer came out from had already been patched up as though the road had never been affected, and he'd always been here.

"So, should we listen to some music?" Lucifer asked casually. "Hate to admit it, but your brother doesn't have the worst taste in music…"

All Sam could think was,

'This trip is gonna be weird as hell… what am I gonna _do_, anyway?'


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Little Me Time

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer and possibly Destiel

Chapter 3

After several minutes of silence (Lucifer couldn't find any music he was in the mood for), Sam asked, his eyes not leaving the road ahead of him,

"How did you find me?"

"You're my favorite human. The only one I like, actually. Of _course_ I'd know where you are. It's only natural."

"Great, you're stalking me." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be like that. You wanted the company, anyway."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with you. Seeing what it'd be like to forget about the whole Apocalypse thing, the cage, Hell, and other things that suck. I just wanted to join you and be the one guy that won't judge you."

Sam hated to admit it, but Lucifer was right. He was lonely, admitted that he was, and he had hoped for someone to have near him that wouldn't judge what he would do.

"Sure do wish I knew what I had in store for myself."

"Not knowing what's in store for your own self seems pretty off…"

"I know. Have any ideas?"

"You're thinking of killing someone, maybe?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to go _that_ far… I have my boundaries. I don't cross that line unless I'm killing monsters."

"Yeah, I can see not killing your own kind. What made you want to take this trip?"

"Isn't that what we're trying to figure out?"

"Oh, yeah… right."

"We're really gonna find out when we get there."

"Cas, I need you." Dean said. The angel appeared.

"Hello, Dean."

"Sam's gone. I don't know where he is, he took my car, he left me in Vegas, and I have no idea what to do."

"And he won't tell you where he is?"

"I asked. He said he needs 'me time'. I don't like this. He's been weird lately." Dean paced around the room.

"I can't find him, then, unless he calls for me specifically."

"I know." Dean was frustrated. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "What do you think we should do?"

"He left you in a place you've been wanting to go to. Perhaps you should relax."

"I wish you guys didn't agree on this…"

"My apologies."

"Ugh…"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Little Me Time

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer and possibly Destiel

Chapter 4

(Carry on My Wayward Son is by Kansas. Everyone knows this song as the one that plays at the end of every season of Supernatural when they do 'The Road So Far'. I thought it would be a funny image having Sam and Lucifer totally rocking out to it in the impala.)

A few minutes of awkward conversation later, Lucifer finally found them a good song that they were both in the mood for. Normally, singing along was Dean's sort of thing, but they both knew this one.

"_Carry on my wayward son~ there'll be peace when you are done~ lay your weary head to rest~ doncha cry no more~_"

"Think you'd wanna go with me to the slot machines, Cas?"

"I don't feel confortable. You've said that this place is referred to as 'SinCity…"

"_Once I rose above the noise and confusion~ Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion~ I was soaring ever higher~ But I flew too high~ Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man~ Though my mind could think I still was a mad man~ I hear the voices when I'm dreaming~ I can hear them say…_"

"If you're not up for Las Vegas, I guess we could go out for pie—" and then, Dean remembered. "And we'd have to walk. Dammit, Sam!"

"_Carry on my wayward son~ There'll be peace when you are done~ Lay your weary head to rest~ Don't you cry no more~ Masquerading as a man with a reason~ My charade is the event of the season~ And if I claim to be a wise man, well It surely means that I don't know~ On a stormy sea of moving emotion~ Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean~ I set a course for winds of fortune~ But I hear the voices say…_"

"Have you forgotten my grace?"

"Remember the reason I like driving Cas? I had stomach problems…"

"I could be gentle. Where do you want to go?"

"A café might have good pie. We're only going if I can get you to eat some, too."

"I do not need food, Dean—"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, you're an angel, blah. You're gonna eat pie. Good pie. Now shut up and mojo us somewhere."

Clearly, Castiel looked irritated with him.

"_Carry on my wayward son~ There'll be peace when you are done~ Lay your weary head to rest~ Don't you cry no more~ No! Carry on, you will always remember~ Carry on, nothing equals the splendor~ Now your life's no longer empty~ surely heaven waits for you~ Carry on my wayward son~ There'll be peace when you are done~ Lay your weary head to rest~ Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)…_"

The song ended, and Sam felt great. He was smiling more than he had in a long time.

"Wow… I haven't let go like that in… I don't even know _how_ long!" he was smiling widely, I sight to behold.

"I love singing. It really _is_ a great stress-reliever." Lucifer said.

"Dean's normally the one to burst into song in the car if a good song comes on. I always sit there and either wait 'till he finishes, or question his sanity." Sam admitted.

"Why not join in? Like I said: great stress reliever. Seems like this is a good start to the trip."

After a short, blissful moment of silence, Sam said,

"You really do have a great singing voice."

"I know, Sammy. I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Little Me Time  
TV Show: Supernatural  
Pairings: Samifer and possibly Destiel  
Chapter 5

"I'm not feeling all that up for site-seeing. I've seen my fair hare of things on Earth. If you want to, I don't mind. Just as long as I can stay with you, I'm fine." Lucifer said.

"I don't see why. I mean, what with all of those hallucinations and the Apocalypse  
and—"

"Can we forget that those things happened. Also, I was mostly in your imagination. Like, seriously, you made me up. Memories of the cage came back full-force, and your mind must have decided that seeing me was a little better than seeing the other frightening images."

"So… Wasn't you, then?"

"Wasn't me."

"None of it?"

"I was hoping to reach you, but that wasn't the reason. That may have also helped the hallucination be born. Sorry 'bout that." He was so relaxed. Sam sighed. It wasn't a happy sigh. He was agitated.

"He tried to kill me."

"Hmm?"

"He tried. To kill me."

"I'd never do that. That should have been a tip-off that it wasn't me."

"He deprived me of food… water… sleep…"

"How long did this last?"

"It was little things at first, and then it escalated quickly into something horrible and I ended up in a crash and an insane asylum… saying that the voices wouldn't let me sleep."

Lucifer looked genuinely concerned.

"I never made it clear enough o you that I'd never hurt you, did I? You're the most important—ONLY important—human on Earth to me. It was all in your head, but this is really going to screw with our relationship. Hopefully, I can fix this as soon as I can."

"Fix it?"

"I'm not going to leave you." He said seriously. "I'm going to take care of you, protect you, be your friend, and show you the better things in life."

"What… exactly… is the better things in life?" Sam sounded skeptical, which was normal.

"You act as if I'm going to do something horrible to you. That's so mean. You don't believe me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because somehow, someway, I'm going to prove myself to you. I'm going to bring happiness back into your life, Sam. I swear it."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Little Me Time  
TV Show: Supernatural  
Pairings: Samifer and possibly Destiel  
Chapter 6

The moment they stepped out of the car, a truck whizzed past them, hitting a large mud puddle and covering them in the liquid. Neither of them were happy about this.

"This isn't going to be a side effect of hanging out with you, is it?" Sam asked accusingly.

"Do I look like a walking 'Friday the Thirteenth'?" Sam was about to open his mouth to answer 'yes', when Lucifer stopped him saying, "Never mind. Don't answer that."

They entered the hotel and the desk woman looked at them like they were crazy.

"Um… king or two queens, sirs?" she asked. Sam was about to tell her the second option, when Lucifer spoke for him.

"King." Sam looked at him, and was about to argue, when Lucifer said, "It's cheaper than two queens, right?" but the look in his eyes was clearly flirtatious. Sam eventually broke their staring contest and nervously said.

"Yeah. Fine. King."

When they got into the room, Sam said,

"Lucifer, what the hell?!"

"What's wrong with this?"

"I don't feel comfortable sharing a bed with y—" and then, he realized it. "You don't need to sleep. Right. So, I get the bed?"

"We both get the bed, Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to be close to my vessel because we share special bond." Sam stared at him. "You're acting as if I have something dirty in mind." All Sam could think was,

'Great. Lucifer's turning into Mollestifer.' The thought was bad, but it was funny. He tried to hold back his laughter.

"Did I say something funny?" Sam burst out laughing.

"No!" Sam said between hard laughter.

"Would you stop laughing if I said they might make us pay for the damge this muddy water is doing to the carpet?" Sam stopped laughing and went serious. "Knew it. Let's go get cleaned up." Lucifer removed his shirt.

"Let's?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"This sounds like it's going to turn into a 'don't drop the soap' kind of day…"

"I don't appreciate the lack of trust between us." Lucifer's eyes held mischief in them while he spoke, but he was also being honest. "It'd save time, money, water…"

"We have plenty of time, we don't have to pay extra money for it, and the water is there's, so I couldn't care less. We're cleaning up separately."

"Harsh." He smirked a bit.

"Can't you clean up with your powers?" he started walking to the bathroom door.

"The human way is fun. I was hoping we could—" Sam closed and locked the door on him. He sighed, defeated. "Bond a little faster, is all." He stripped down to his boxers and sat on a nearby wooden chair, not wanting to make anything dirty. He wouldn't sit on that bed. He wanted it clean for when they'd be in it together that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Little Me Time

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer and possibly Destiel

Chapter 7

When Sam came out, all he had was a towel around his waist, and his hair was wild from being towel-dried. He looked at Lucifer, who, if asked, would have to admit that he was enjoying the sight. A few stray water droplets rolled down Sam's body here and there. Yum.

"Why are you half naked?" Sam asked.

"Waiting for my turn. Didn't wanna get this chair dirty in case I needed to sit here again."

"Well, go take a shower. I'm done." He walked over to the bed to put on his clothes, but Lucifer just stood there near the bathroom door. He was about to remove the towel, when he looked at Lucifer over his shoulder and said, "You mind?" Lucifer shrugged, knowing that he tried to get to see good things but failed, and then went to wash up.

He pulled his boxers off and left them on the counter. He'd use his powers to clean them so he could use them when he came out.

'Let's see,' he thought, looking at everything in his view. 'I've seen him do this before. His naked body is always a sight for sore eyes, though. Turn the knob to the right for hot water,' he did so. He nearly let out a loud moan of pleasure. 'Fuck, that felt great…' it went beyond stress-relief—not because he had never had a shower before like a human, but because angel's backs are sensitive. When aroused enough, their wings can come out. He willed them out, purely because he wanted to get them washed.

He felt horrified at himself. He hadn't groomed his wings in so long that it was embarrassing. Old feathers clogged the drain until he was standing in ankle-deep water, grim and blood washed out of the feathers that remained. He was glad he had decided to take a human shower. If Sam ever got to see his wings, he wanted them to be clean.

'Hello… what's this?' he noticed that the soaps were different this time. With his brother, they shared mainly, non-scented soap. Now that Sam was alone, he had strawberry-scented shampoo and raspberry shaving cream. 'Seems like Sammy felt the need to make himself extra masculine around his brother. Guess he thought nobody would know about it. Gonna love cuddling him in bed tonight.'

He had to cheat and use some of his powers to get some strawberry shampoo into his feathers and lather up. He moaned and wondered why he hadn't gone through this kind of hygiene-trouble before. It was relaxing, pleasurable, and damn-well worth it. He shaved his stubble off, washed his hair, face, and body, rinsed off with water that would have been considered too hot for humans, and then dried off with a fluffy towel. He sighed, clearly pleased with himself. He shook out his wings (which made the entire bathroom moist in every single corner of it), and made them disappear. At least if Sam saw them tonight, they'd be presentable. He used his powers again to clean his boxers, put them back on, and walked into the bedroom thinking,

'Showers are happiness.'

Sam was asleep. This was gonna be _good_.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Little Me Time

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer and possibly Destiel

Chapter 8

Lucifer moaned a little bit, but was careful to keep the noise down. Laying on Sam's warm, muscular chest was a wonderful experience. He sighed. If showers were happiness, this had to be cloud nine. Or higher. What could be better than this?

He thought nothing could get better until Sam hugged him in his sleep. He was surprised by it. Seems like Sam was unaware of him being in his arms. He hugged the human back and relaxed. He knew how to fall asleep like humans do, although it isn't required for angels. He'd be doing that at some point, but enjoying being in Sam's arms while he could seemed like a bigger priority at the moment.

He nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and was surprised at how well he fit there. It was better than he ever thought. He also could help but start to think of that shampoo as an aphrodisiac in itself. Or maybe he was just enjoying the fact that the scent was on Sam that made it so great. Strawberries and raspberries will forever be associated with Sam Winchester.

As if being held while both of them were warm and wearing only boxers couldn't get any better, he felt Sam harden. The Devil's eyes widened for a moment. A wet dream? He was too freaking lucky tonight.

Maybe he was _too_ lucky tonight.

Sam's hands gently stroked places on Lucifer's back, making his sensitive nerves come to life. He traced patterns around and over the most erotic places on his body, unwittingly having the fallen angel under his total control.

Satan's gasps and whimpers and shudders weren't waking Sam up. What was Lucifer going to do? If his wings came out forcefully from this delicious pleasure, it'd wake him up. He didn't want Sam to see them without him telling him about them first. There would be an explosion of feathers, light, and a loud moan if they came out. He'd be ashamed of himself, and poor Sam would probably have the hell scared out of him (which is hard to do since Sam's had enough hell in him to last for all humanity).

Lucifer bit his lip and then licked it, panting… breathing hard. He wanted his wings touched so badly that his whole body felt like it was on fire. Unlike most of his brothers in Heaven who would play with each other's wings as if it were nothing, he didn't partake in any of that because he was too self-righteous and high and mighty. He wanted it, though. He knew how fun it was just from watching.

He and Castiel, both wingplay virgins, had ended up watching as their brothers toyed with each other's bodies over and over and over and over and over—

'No… n-no… hold it back! Don't let them… don't let them out! Ahh… ahh!' Lucifer as screaming in his head.

Sam awoke to Lucifer grinding against his leg, moaning in his ear, and hugging him tight, trying to keep his wings from bursting forth.

"W-what the hell?!" Sam said loudly. He didn't yell or scream it. It was loud enough to get the Devil's attention. Lucifer stopped rubbing against him and calmed down at the sound of his one true vessel's voice. He sighed, feeling as though the calm that had washed over him was like a cool bucket of water being tossed onto his body, which felt engulfed with flames of lust.

"It started innocent, I swear." He replied, his words muffled because his face was pressed into Sam's pillow now.

"What about this is innocent? You tell me." Lucifer pulled his face from the pillow and laid it on Sam's chest.

"You were the one who started getting horny after I laid down in bed with you. I just wanted to lay in your arms and fall asleep like that, but next thing I know, you're hugging me close, you're getting hard, and you started touching me in really erotic ways." Sam could see the shame-filled blush on Satan's face. "I think it's best that you woke up. I never thought that hearing your voice would calm me down so much…"

"_Please_ tell me I didn't touch you… _there_." Sam was referring to his manhood.

"You mean my dick, right? For a human, between your legs is the most sensitive, intimate place, but it isn't the same for angels. Sure, we're sensitive there… but not nearly as sensitive as where you were touching me." Sam blushed a lot. He hated how brutally honest angels were. He had nearly forgotten that Lucifer was one. After all, he _is_ the Devil. Sam gulped.

"Where.. were my hands? I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know… I was sleeping really hard…" Lucifer sighed and sat up, not look at Sam for a moment. The moonlight from the window made Lucifer look beautiful when he looked at the human over his shoulder and said,

"On my back… on the place where my wings come out." Sam felt awful. He had violated Lucifer and there was no changing what he had done. The angel actually looked somewhat innocent after what had happened. It was all his fault.

"I… I'm really sorry about that, Lucifer…"

"I was scared. I… not in the way you think. I was more afraid of what you'd think of them."

"Them?"

"My wings. I was afraid that they would come out. When angels get aroused enough, they appear so that whoever they're having sex with can touch them and bring the angel the ultimate pleasure. I didn't want you seeing them just yet, though."

"I couldn't possibly apologize enough. Here, I'll let you have the bed, if you want, and I'll sleep on the couch. You know… since things are tense and awkward." Sam offered.

"Thanks, but I want to sleep in bed with you. Plus, while you waking up may have helped bring me down from the pleasure I was getting and made me become calm, I am still turned on, and it'd be great if you'd take responsibility."

Sam gulped.

"You… you want… me… and… to do with… you… you want…" he stuttered, never being able to get the whole phrase out. Lucifer blushed, and then thought about it.

'This isn't a good time at _all_.' Frustrated, he said angrily before touching Sam's forehead.

"Oh, just go to sleep, already!" Sam passed out and slept peacefully. Lucifer flopped down on his back and grumbled to himself aloud.

"Dammit…"


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Little Me Time

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer and possibly Destiel

Chapter 9

Sleep. Once Lucifer had realized how to do that a few hundreds of years ago, he made a practice of doing it every day. He could forget the world. He could forget the cage. Why: because he couldn't dream.

Dreaming was human. This was just using his powers to make his mind go blank while his eyes were closed. Sure, he had wondered what dreaming was like. Every now and then he'd get curious.

Then, he realized this very night that there was a reason that he shouldn't dream.

_"I don't get how you create us higher beings, and then love those… those… __**things**__ on Earth! Those humans! They don't even know you, Dad, and they use every moment of their days just to hate You!" Lucifer yelled. He was seething mad. His father didn't answer. He only watched as those who remained loyal to him slowly approached Lucifer. Behind him were many angels who held the same opinion of the humans. They were going with him._

_The other angels who sided with their father looked at him like he was some kind of monster. Like he was a freak of nature._

_The order from their father: throw Lucifer out._

_Many didn't move. Nobody move, actually. Only one of his brothers was going to do it._

_Michael probably looked like he wanted to the angel for the job. His big brother was going to toss the first angel out of Heaven. Literally._

_He grabbed his younger brother by his beautiful, sparkling, white wings, and tossed him over Heaven's edge, tearing them out in the process. It was Heaven's first bloodshed._

_Lucifer fell, tears in his eyes from the pain, and he was sure of his decision, so it wasn't sadness._

_He felt no sadness… until he saw the other angels' faces._

_While Michael felt no remorse for his actions, he could see the disapproval on his father's face, the look of fear on some of his brethren's faces, and others crying for the loss of their loved one. It was like time had slowed just so he could feel immediate remorse for his actions._

_The younger angels hadn't been aloud to attend this meeting, so he shouldn't have been there, but there he was._

_He saw Castiel looking down at his falling big brother Lucifer. The little boy's eyes filled with tears because he thought he'd never see him again._

_That was Lucifer's breaking point._

He gasped, awoke, and looked at his surroundings. He was in bed with Sam. That replay had felt so real, though. He felt his heart breaking all over again.

'No… don't cry. You don't have any right to.' He thought. That thought actually made it worse for him. He laid down in Sam's arms and hugged him tight.

He hoped a little moistness on Sam's chest wouldn't wake the human up.


End file.
